gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: The Diamond Casino
The Diamond Casino & Resort is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on July 23rd, 2019. Description The update introduces The Diamond Casino & Resort, a newly-opened business located in East Vinewood where the original Vinewood Casino was found. The casino features a exclusive penthouse, casino floor and garage storage. Content Properties *The Diamond Casino & Resort *The Casino Store became available. *New penthouses, including the Master Penthouse, which sits on the rooftop of the casino beside the Rooftop Terrace. Activities Players can participate in numerous new casino-themed activities, including: *Three Card Poker *Blackjack *Roulette *Slot Machines *Inside Track *Lucky Wheel The Lucky Wheel offers special prizes, including cash, clothing, or even super cars. Each week, a new car will be available to win from the podium, including the Thrax, which will be on the podium during the opening week. Missions & Events ;Casino Missions *New missions become available, under order of Tao Cheng and Diamond Casino & Resort staff. **Casino - Loose Cheng **Casino - House Keeping **Casino - Strong Arm Tactics **Casino - Play to Win **Casino - Bad Beat **Casino - Cashing Out *Casino Work is also available by calling Agatha Baker. **Bargaining Chips **Best Laid Plans **Damage Control (randomly triggered after drinking a shot of MacBeth whisky at the bar in the casino) **Department of Defense **Fake News **High Rollin' **Judgment Call **Lost in Transit **One Armed Bandits **Recovery Time **Safe Bet **Severance **Undisclosed Cargo **When The Chips are Down ;Races A group of three new land races were added to the game, together with a new "Race Series" featuring the new races, as well as four original races. The new races are: *Grapeseed Circuit *Rancho Rivalry *Scenic Route ;RC Time Trials RC Time Trials were introduced as part of the Emerus Week event. They are locked to the RC Bandito and consist of a technical course with checkpoints, unlike standard Time Trials. Beating the course under the par time will award the player the same cash reward as standard Time Trials - GTA$100K. Character Customization *Over 400 new clothing items and accessories available to purchase, including those available at the Casino Store, with regular clothing stores featuring a collection of Fame Or Shame themed clothing sets. *Over 20 new luck and casino themed tattoos. Collectibles *54 playing cards has been added to find throughout the map. **Collecting them will reward the player with Chips, RP, a unique High Roller Outfit, a new deck of playing cards at the private table in their penthouse, a unique decoration for their penthouse, and an exclusive reward for Red Dead Online. Vehicles *This update adds a total of 22 new vehicles: **6 readily available to purchase with the initial release. **1 unlocked through completion of all 6 Casino Missions. **13 to be released through upcoming releases. Changes *Updates have been made to the Passive Mode option in GTA Online: **Passive Mode can now no longer be active when using a weaponized vehicle. **A Passive Mode cooldown of 2 minutes is now in place for players who have just killed another player. **Players now must wait 5 minutes before they can activate Passive Mode again after disabling it. **Players now must wait 30 seconds before they can disable Passive Mode after activating it. *Updates have been made to Daily Objectives in GTA Online: **A number of PVP related Daily Objectives have been removed. **New Daily Objectives have been added. **The first Daily Objective in the list will now be the same for all players each day. **The cash reward for completing the Daily, Weekly, and Monthly streaks has been increased. *A new ‘Services’ option has been added to the Interaction Menu that allows players to view and change options for all large vehicle properties such as: **The Terrorbyte **The Avenger **The Mobile Operations Center **The Galaxy Super Yacht *Updates have been made to Series in GTA Online: **‘Featured Adversary Mode’ has been renamed to ‘Featured Series’. **Target Assault Series has been removed. **Each Series type now only has one trigger on the map. *Player Elevation Indicators are now present in all Instanced Content such as Adversary Modes, Heists etc. *Time Trials now pay out $100,000 upon successful completion. *The Stone Hatchet has been added to Creators *The Declasse Impaler is now purchasable on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Arena Traps have been added to the Arena Creator *The Race type of Arena War Races are now forced into being a ‘GTA Race’. *Players can now use the laptop in their Arena Workshop to see all of the Sponsorship Tier unlocks they have been awarded. *The Nightclub popularity gained for completing a Nightclub Management Mission has been increased from 10% to 25%. *Vehicles listed in the Pegasus menu are now categorised accordingly. *Vehicles added in the After Hours and Arena Wars updates now appear in the iFruit app. Discounts & Bonuses 23/07/19= *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Declasse Scramjet - 75% off (Twitch Prime members only) **Nagasaki Shotaro - 75% off (Twitch Prime members only) **Buckingham SuperVolito - 40% off **Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon - 40% off **Buckingham Swift Deluxe - 40% off **Buckingham Volatus - 40% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Senora Freeway (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Mount Gordo |-| 01/08/19= *The Vysser Neo is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,875,000. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Diamond Vintage T-Shirt. *New items, such as new sculptures for floors and surfaces, wall art, and clothing items, such as the Knit High Roller Jacket and the Gold Kronos Tempo Watch, were made available at the Diamond Casino Store. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Truffade Thrax to the Grotti Turismo Classic. *Double GTA$ and RP in Casino Missions. *Twitch Prime members were now able to claim their free Master Penthouse. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Grotti X80 Proto - 30% off **Mammoth Thruster - 70% off (Twitch Prime members only) **TM-02 Khanjali - 70% off (Twitch Prime members only) **Vapid FMJ - 30% off **Shitzu Hakuchou Drag - 40% off *40% discounts on selected weapons: **Unholy Hellbringer **Up-n-Atomizer **Widowmaker *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Muscle In (locked to Muscle) **Time Trial - End to End |-| 06/08/19= *Players who logged in between July 23 and August 3 were awarded the Ash Diamond Hoodie, The Diamond Casino & Resort Wall Art, and GTA$250K. All gifts were delivered by August 11. |-| 08/08/19= *The Bravado Gauntlet Classic is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $615,000. *Players who qualified for the first round of Diamond Program membership rewards received the following by August 13: **'Silver Status:' Black Diamond Tee & "She's Loaded" Wall Art **'Gold Status:' Truffade Tee & Ink Inc. Livery for the Truffade Thrax **'Platinum Status:' Lucky 7s Tattoo & Kronos Ara Watch **'Diamond Status:' Yeti Livery for the Enus Paragon R (Armored) and eCola Livery for the Annis S80RR. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Red Diamond Casino & Resort Tee. *New Master Penthouse decorations and clothing items, such as new High Roller Jacket styles, Waistcoats, and Masks, were made available at the Diamond Casino Store. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Grotti Turismo Classic to the Pegassi Infernus Classic. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards for Casino Work. *Bodyguard and Associate salaries are doubled. *Twitch Prime members were still able to claim their free Master Penthouse. They received their rebate within 72 hours. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Benefactor Terrorbyte - 40% off **BF Dune FAV - 40% off **Declasse Weaponized Tampa - 40% off **HVY APC - 40% off **Mobile Operations Center - 40% off **Ocelot Stromberg - 70% off (Twitch Prime members only) **Mammoth Avenger - 40% off *Discounts on selected properties: **Arena War Mechanics - 35% off **Galaxy Super Yacht - 85% off (Twitch Prime members only) **Garages - 30% off **Weapon Workshop - 40% off **Weaponized Vehicle Workshops - 40% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Art to Art (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - Fort Zancudo |-| 15/08/19= *The Progen Emerus is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $2,750,000. *RC Time Trials were introduced, consisting of a technical course with checkpoints. *Players who logged in during the event were qualified for the second qualification period for The Diamond Program. *New Master Penthouse decorations, such as sculptures, and clothing items, such as the returning Broker Silk Robe and Chips Earrings, were made available at the Diamond Casino Store. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Pegassi Infernus Classic to the Dinka Jester Classic. *Double GTA$ and RP reward for successfully completing the active RC Time Trial. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Arena War modes. *Twitch Prime members were still able to claim their free Master Penthouse. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Annis Apocalypse ZR380/Future Shock ZR380/Nightmare ZR380 - 30% off **Bravado Apocalypse Sasquatch/Future Shock Sasquatch/Nightmare Sasquatch - 30% off **Declasse Apocalypse Brutus/Future Shock Brutus/Nightmare Brutus - 30% off **HVY Apocalypse Scarab/Future Shock Scarab/Nightmare Scarab - 30% off **Imponte Ruiner 2000 - 85% off (Twitch Prime members only) **MTL Apocalypse Cerberus/Future Shock Cerberus/Nightmare Cerberus - 30% off **RC Bandito - 30% off **Western Apocalypse Deathbike/Future Shock Deathbike/Nightmare Deathbike - 30% off **B-11 Strikeforce - 75% off (Twitch Prime members only) *30% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Arena Bodyworks (Blades, Spikes & Rollcages) **Arena Boosts **Arena Vehicle Armor Plating **Arena Vehicle Vertical Jump **Arena Vehicle Weapons *30% discounts on selected properties: **Arena Workshops **Arena Workshop add-ons & renovations *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Cutting Coroners (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Storm Drain **RC Time Trial - Construction Site Gallery Official Screenshots DiamondCasinoAndResort-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|The Lucky Wheel. DiamondCasinoAndResort-GTAO-Screenshot2.jpg|Atop the rooftop Penthouse with infinity pool. DiamondCasinoAndResort-GTAO-Screenshot3.jpg|Agatha Baker. DiamondCasinoAndResort-GTAO-Screenshot4.jpg|Inside the Master Penthouse. DiamondCasinoAndResort-GTAO-Screenshot5.jpg|Roulette wheel and chips. DiamondCasinoAndResort-GTAO-Screenshot6.jpg|Infinity pool. DiamondCasinoAndResort-GTAO-Screenshot7.jpg|Master Penthouse. Degenatron-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Degenatron arcade game advertisement. UnnamedTruffadeCar-GTAO-DiamondCasinoResort.jpg|Truffade Thrax. S80RR-GTAO-NewswireImage.jpg|Annis S80RR. UnnamedEnusCar-RockstarNewswire-GTAO.jpg|Enus Paragon R. 8FDrafter-GTAO-Advert.png|Obey 8F Drafter. IssiSport-GTAO-Advert.png|Weeny Issi Sport. TheDiamondProgram-GTAO.jpg|The Diamond Program. BlueDiamondResortLSTee-GTAO-Advert.png|The Blue Diamond Resort LS T-Shirt. DiamondVintageTShirt-GTAO-Advert.png|The Diamond Vintage T-Shirt. AshDiamondHoodie-GTAO-Advert.png|The Ash Diamond Hoodie. TheDiamondCasino&ResortWallArt-GTAO-Advert.png|The Diamond Casino & Resort Wall Art. GIFs Neo-GTAO-Advert.gif|Vysser Neo. Emerus-GTAO-Advert.gif|Progen Emerus. Videos GTA Online The Diamond Casino & Resort GTA Online The Diamond Casino & Resort - All DLC Content Clothing, Penthouse, Casino, Cars & More GTA Online - All Casino Work Missions Ms. Agatha Baker Work GTA Online - All 54 Playing Cards Locations and High Roller Outfit Trivia *The song playing in the trailer is by , also found playing on Space 103.2. *When joining a session for the first time after the update, a version of the trailer will play. *The gambling activities are disabled in certain regions due to the legal status of gambling in said regions. **Exchanging money that is obtained from Shark Cards with Chips may also be disabled in certain regions. *One of the purchasable Penthouse Decorations is named "Canis Canem Edit", which is a reference to another Rockstar Games title, . Navigation }}de:The Diamond Casino & Resort pl:Diamond Casino & Resort (DLC) Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content